Discussion utilisateur:Samuel17
Bonjour Samuel17 ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Stick ranger francais. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Stick ranger francais et que vous ayez modifié la page Fichier:Yellow Two Arrow.png. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Poisonshot (discuter) janvier 8, 2011 à 21:09 /* Cool! */ Tu es un adminnistrateur!The poisoner janvier 8, 2011 à 21:56 (UTC) Merci beaucoup! Je m'occuperait de faire les ennemis. Samuel17 janvier 8, 2011 à 22:07 (UTC) Aussi,le serpent,c'est sauteur,le dragon,c'est ballon,arbre,c'est tour,angille,c'est serpent de mer.The poisoner janvier 8, 2011 à 22:55 (UTC) La chauve-sourie, les poisson, les champignons, les zombies, les araignées et les cactus restent les mêmes? Oui, sauf pour cactus, c'est toi qui tranchera, il y a une égalité. Bienvenue sur notre wiki, je suis correcteur, dessinateur d'arme et je suis le directeur du projet Volcan. Pascal5333 Tu pourras avoir le rôle de dessinateur d'ennemis. Je suis moins bon dans ce domaine. Moi et le chef espérons vivement créer un bon wiki, contenant de vraies et de bonnes information. Ce wiki et en construction et, avez toi, nous pourrons mieux, je l'espère, l'améliorer. P.S. Nous avons besoin d'un programateur de HTML. Peut-tu programmer ou connaît-tu quelqu'un sachant le faire?_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 8, 2011 à 23:31 (UTC) Non. P.S. oui je pourrais dessiner les ennemis pour votre projet volcan. vous pouvez compter sur moi. Merci _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 9, 2011 à 14:01 (UTC) Aussi:Dans ce wiki,espece est remplacer par corps. :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) J'ai envoyé un message à un des staffs de wikia, notre problème de programmation est reglé!!!!! Malheureusement, il parle englais (je travaille sur dan-ball wiki mais ma langue d'origine est le français) alors j'ai utilisé google traduction et voiçi donc les message que je lui ai envoyé: Sorry for my bad english This wiki needs to move on, but unfortunately there is nobody who knows how to make a model. I do not understand myself how to do but yet on other wikis, there are models. I tried to make a picture but it did not, I think I just settled the matter of the table but I need help with the programming model, where at least know be little, if possible, how to take data in the databases of other wikis._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 10, 2011 à 14:58 (UTC) C'est bien? Si c'est mal ou qu'il y a des fautes (je suis mauvais en englais), corrige les S.V.P. Sannse (c'est son nom d'utilisateur) Malheureusement, moi aussi ma langue d'origine c'est le français, donc je pourrais pas corriger ça mais peut-être si tu me l'écris en français et on verra si je peux le traduire en anglais. Samuel17 janvier 10, 2011 à 18:53 (UTC) Pssss... Je vais te montrer quelque chose, mais ne le dis à personne je vais te le montrer dans quelques jours ok? Ce truc est top secret et surtout, n'en parle pas à poisonshot, ça doit rester entre nous. C'est important. Fait aussi le plus de modifications positives sur le sites, à des pages différentes, il ne faut pas que ça se voit dans l'historique, c'est vraiment très secret! OK! Samuel17 janvier 12, 2011 à 01:03 (UTC) Tu as enregistré un mail? Je vais t'en envoyer un pour que ce soit plus secret!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 janvier 12, 2011 à 01:10 (UTC) Ne vas pas sur la page nommée vrai accueil. Elle est trop en construction. C'est quoi un mail. Un e-mail tu veux dire ou quoi. ouais, Aussi, il faudrait savoir quelles sont nos heures de connexions. Mais la problème c'est le décalage horaire. Il faudrait que tu me dises dans quelle ville tu habite, je connaît un site qui donne l'heure partout dans le monde: Horlogeparlante.com (il est réglé chez moi) et tu me diras les heures de connexions (de ton pays, si tu me le dit, je pourrais savoir quand créer de nouvelles pages secrètes et toi, faire des modifications pour la cacher! J'habite a Montréal, au Canada. Samuel17 janvier 13, 2011 à 22:33 (UTC) Ok Aussi, pour le truc, c'est qu'on vas transformer notre SR Wiki en Dan-Ball Wiki. On vas envoiyer des pages d'autres Wiki à ce Wiki, essaye de travailler sur mon Wiki de Dan-Ball pour que ça aille plus vite. _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 janvier 14, 2011 à 01:08 (UTC) Dan-Ball Wiki FR Volcan Tu dois tu demander: qu'est-ce qu'est le projet volcan? Si c'est le cas, vas sur mon blog, il y a des informations. Pour le projet, je vais te faire un peu travailler: j'ai besoin d'une image d'un nouveau corp nommé cratère. OK, et pas besoin de me questionner j'en ai entendu parler. Samuel17 janvier 9, 2011 à 20:36 (UTC) ok ça va quand-même prendre du temps, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'inspirer Samuel17 janvier 9, 2011 à 20:57 (UTC) Bon travail! Tu travaille vraiment bien, j'ai lu tes travaux et je les ait trouvés vraiment parfait! Tes informations étaient bonne et j'ai vraiment apprécié. Le wiki vas faire un bond grâce à toi! Et pas seulement un petit bond. Continue comme ça! _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 9, 2011 à 15:45 (UTC) Aussi, pour les prochaines fois, écrit (c'est un exemple) sauteur rouge à tête de crâne et non sauteur rouge avec un crâne._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 9, 2011 à 15:52 (UTC) Je trouve que nos travaux ne sont pas assez uniformisés, quand tu crée une page, à l'avenir, mais une minuscule au début du titre. C'est toi qui décide J'avais créé une page sur les marcheurs et pascal5333 aussi. C'est à toi de choisir lequel garder. Le mien:marcheur Celui de pascal5333:les marcheurs Décide lequel est le meilleur, on garde celui pour lequel tu vote. Je prenderais plutôt marcheur. Samuel17 janvier 9, 2011 à 20:38 (UTC) Pourquoi? Il n'y a qu'une ligne!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 9, 2011 à 20:46 (UTC) mmm... tu a un peut-être raison, je devrai choisir les marcheurs, marcheur c'est un peu trop simple, comme les autres forme de vie, on dit: les humains, les animaux ect. Appel au calme Bonjour, Il serait bien que vous vous posiez tous les quatre au lieu de courir dans tous les sens. Merci de participer à cette discussion pour faire un point sur les directions à prendre. Une précision aussi, plutôt que d'utiliser des termes pompeux : Poisonshot est fondateur du wiki, ce qui en fait le premier admin, Pascal5333 et Samuel17 sont coadmins. Cordialement. —Wyz janvier 12, 2011 à 12:24 (UTC)